Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) are examples of vehicles that are at least partially driven by an electric motor. These vehicles can broadly be referred to as “electric vehicle.” Electric vehicles typically utilize regenerative braking, in which a traction motor serves as a generator to convert the kinetic energy of the vehicle into electric energy that is stored in a traction battery. There exists a need to effectively utilize the powertrain of the electric vehicle while the electric vehicle is being towed.